


Safe and Sound

by Brightershadows



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Read please!!!, Sad Ending, Safe and Sound By Taylor Swift, Sond Fic, Yaoi, ereri fluff, not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightershadows/pseuds/Brightershadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one shot of Ereri. Its the end of the world for them, and everyones dying. Eren and Levi spend their last moments together. Its a song fic of Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. Listen to the song if you like:) I suck at summaries but please read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, the song is a really pretty song so feel free to lisen to it while reading, or after. Look up Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift on YouTube. Its from the Hunger Games. Here we go, time to read! I hope I have you crying at the end.

I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I’ll never let you go. When all those shadows almost killed your light.

XXX

“L-levi?” Eren opened his eyes, groggy and confused. His entire body ached. Pain flared through his body like waves crashing on rocks in the ocean. When his blurry vision cleared, he sat up with a start, only to crash back down again when his body ignited with pain. He closed his eyes again. Just a dream, it had to be a dream. “Levi, please help me…”

XXX

Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You’ll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I’ll be safe… and…. sound.

XXX

The world was on fire. That's the first thing Levi saw when he opened his eyes. Flames engulfed the houses, the square. Smoke was turned red, the sky was the color of blood. But that didn’t matter to Levi. The first thing he thought, was, “Where’s Eren?”

XXX

He stood up, trying to find the boy, his boy, the one he loved. He took a step forward. Pain flared through his body. He started coughing, falling to his knees. Looked down at his hands, he saw blood on his once clean hands. He started crawling on his hands and knees instead. his hand hit something, something soft, but cold. Looking down, he felt nauseous. An arm. A disembodied arm. Scanning the ground, he dozens of body parts lying on the ground without their bodies. It was sickening. He heard a groan and looked up immediately. Green eyes opened, then closed again. “Eren!!!’

XXX

Don’t you dare look out your window darlin' everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on. Curled to this lullaby, even when the music’s gone…. gone.

XXX

Eren heard his voice. Levi’s voice. The voice of the one person he wanted to see. He opened his eyes and struggled to sit up, his body shaking from the effort. Levi reached him and gently pulled Eren’s head into his lap. “Oh, Eren….” Levi trailed off. Eren was missing his right leg, and he had a large cut on his forehead. And yet no steam was coming out of the limbs, fixing them. Eren’s body was failing. It was dying. And Eren would soon be gone, they both knew it. Eren struggled to open his eyes again, gaze up into the steel blue ones of the one man had left. Eren let out a small whimper. “They’re all gone, aren’t they?” he whispered. Mikasa. Armin. Jean. Hanji. Erwin. Connie. Sasha…. Gone. Levi looked at him sadly. “Yeah….”

XXX

The walls crashed inward, getting crushed by the colossal and armored titans. They were surrounded on all sides. Everyone fought bravely, all the troops. But there were too many. Too many titans, too many traitors. Too much damage. They all died off one by one. Jean, who’s last thought was that he was joining Marco. Armin, Mikasa, who looked at Eren and told him they love him, one last time. Everyone. Civilians, soldiers, even the great Commanders Pixis and Erwin. Too much death. Too much destruction. The sky turned from a clear blue to a cloudy red, mirroring the ground below. Everything was death. Everything was deadly. Everything was gone.

XXX

Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You’ll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I’ll be safe, and, sound.

XXX

“Levi?”  
“Hmm?”  
“We’re dying, aren’t we?” Levi looked down, loving, desperate, and sad.  
“Yeah, I think so.” Eren gazed into the eyes that belonged to the man he had grown to care for, to love.  
“Oh… I’m sorry….” he trailed off. Levi started coughing, hacking up blood. He moved so that he was lying next to Eren, their bodies parallel with each other. He wrapped his arms around Eren, snuggling in close, preserving the last warmth they would ever feel. He felt his life draining away, as was Eren’s.  
“Levi? We’re going to join them aren’t we? Up in heaven, I mean.”  
“Yeah Eren, I think we are.”  
“Levi…” Eren snuggled deeper into his chest. “I love you, And I’ll love you forever.”  
Levi chuckled his last laugh ever. “I know Eren, I love you too. Forever.” And together, they breathed their last breaths. Safe and Sound.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it!! Feel free to comment or kudos. I hope I made u all feel depressed!!! Walks away laughing evilly.  
> ~Soccertail4 Thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
